


Oblocutor

by junxouji



Category: EXO (Band), K-pop
Genre: Alternate Universe - Student/Teacher, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Obsession, Possessive Behavior, Teacher-Student Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-14
Updated: 2014-11-14
Packaged: 2018-02-25 08:06:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,021
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2614457
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/junxouji/pseuds/junxouji
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jongin just had a way with numbing your senses until you felt nothing but him, a way of crossing into the unknown for the sake of Junmyeon's heart. But no one could no more deny Jongin than deny thyself.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Oblocutor

As you’re reading this you’re going to find there is a lot of F. Scott Fitzgerald references. I think he has an absolutely wonderful way of phrasing things.

 

* * *

 

 

“Things are sweeter when they're lost. I know--because once I wanted something and got it. It was the only thing I ever wanted badly, Dot, and when I got it it turned to dust in my hand.” 

 

 

Sex is the solace you have when you cannot have love, Junmyeon knew this well. The summer heat was unbearable that summer as Junmyeon groaned in the back of his throat at the fingertips brushing against his thighs tenderly. The fingers brushed the circular teeth marks and lovebites across his pale thighs as he buried his face deeper into the pillow wanting to drown the sound of the busy Seoul street out his window.

“Jongin..” He groaned throatily. Junmyeon felt the younger tan man's lips grace his shoulder warmly and his lover’s lips smirked upwards. “We don’t have time for  that . I have to get to work.” He mumbled tiredly as he swatted his hand away from him. He rubbed his eyes as he sat up, raising to look at the other male.

Jongin was young, foolish, and handsome. He suppose it was why they had the convenient agreement between them to be each other’s release. It was the sort of no-strings-attached casual sex one often dreamed of. He was beautiful really, beautiful and merciless. Jongin’s gorgeous lips curved upwards. His dark eyes sparkled like a million unobtainable diamonds, brown, gentle, and surrounded by long lashes. His face was sculpted sharply with the those lush petal shaped lips framing his fame. Jongin was  dazzling. The type of dazzling that was agony for Junmyeon. Because he could never  have him.

Jongin was also seventeen. Jongin was also his student. There was a long laundry list of why they had a bad relationship. Not quite boyfriends, not in love, and completely being reckless. Yet, Junmyeon looking at Jongin’s tired but mischievous gaze he knew exactly why he risked everything for even a moment touching the other.

“Will you take me to school with you? Riding on the subway is horrid.” Jongin muttered as he leaned up reaching on the edge of the bed for a cigarette.

Junmyeon was certain looking at Jongin was like looking through the rose tinted glasses, drunk on life. More evidently drunk on the brilliantly meaningless beauty figure.

“Don’t smoke in here. I’ve told you that before.” But Jongin disregarded him as he pulled a cigarette out already and found a match to light it.

Junmyeon stood, a heat wave rolling over him. It was the suffocatingly thick humidity he hated the most. He went over to his closet and went to search for something to wear as Jongin lazily drafted smoke across his room.

“Call in sick today. Let’s be lazy in bed all day.” Jongin muttered with a puff of smoke leaving his mouth in a perfect ring. His lips tilted up into a smile. “We  never do anything like that.”

The elder was busy dressing. His blonde hair a mess from their time in the shower the previous night as he tried to comb it through with his fingers. Buttoning his shirt, he turned to see the nearly unclad male perched in his bed eagerly awaiting his answer. He  should know by  now. Junmyeon wasn’t the fuck then cuddle type of guy. He wanted Jongin only to exist as a unconscious, dazzlingly  beautiful flower. Once his purpose wilted, so would Junmyeon’s interest. He wanted Jongin’s beauty to be the essence of his soul- it was a seemingly selfish thought but it made everything so easy. He could worship that beauty without the poignancy of something so exquisite.

Commitment would spoil it all.

“Get dressed. If you’re not ready by the time I want to leave I will leave you behind.” Junmyeon said dismissively as he went into the bathroom to freshen up and brush his teeth, his mouth still stinging with the plethora of alcohol they had last night.

He heard Jongin shuffling in the other room, slowly dressing as the cigarette stuck from his mouth. Jongin puffed it furiously. Disappointedly. Junmyeon was so  dull . Exceedingly so. He had not an ounce of romance in his body. Jongin had thought stupidly when they first agreed to their sexual arrangement that eventually despite Junmyeon’s efforts for it to never change that it would. He was so wrong. Jongin pulled on his pants. “ Responsibility would ruin us.” That’s what he had said and never had Jongin felt like he was being smothered. Once second Junmyeon would kiss him, deny him nothing and then in another he would push him away.

He was  gorgeous Junmyeon said. He was  perfectly beautiful . And that’s  all he’d ever be to Junmyeon. The obsessive thoughts circled his mind and his rage grew. By the time Junmyeon came from the bathroom he was livid.

“Do you suppose we will ever be  more than we are now?” Jongin demanded suddenly, his cigarette now just a bud. He dropped it in the makeshift ashtray as he stared at Junmyeon. “Will I ever be more to you? Could you not for once ask me to go out rather than come over?”

Junmyeon’s eyes narrowed. “We don’t have that type of relationship. I thought you’d be happy with this. You could go spoil your youth, find a boyfriend your own age.. Have your cake and eat it too.”

“I don’t fucking want a boyfriend my age you bastard.” Jongin said angrily, “I want you. But as soon as I bring up anything serious you delfect me like a bullet. Am I bullet to you? You spit a lot of awfully romantic shit when you want to sleep with me but when it comes to buckling down you’re a fucking pansy.”

Junmyeon’s tone was calm, even and completely unphased. “Are you done now?”

It sent Jongin off. “Am I done? Yes! I am done with you. I want someone who  wants me. Not for a night but for a forever. Who could be happy with you? A man too afraid to settle down or to even think about being serious.” Jongin grabbed his jacket and pulled another cigarette out, his eyes narrowing viciously.  Such dark beauty . “If you wait too long everything good isn’t going to wait for you, Jun.” He snapped and found his phone before storming out of the small apartment. Junmyeon watched him go, no desire to make him stay.

Because eventually Jongin would come back to him.

  
 

Only Jongin didn’t return the next night. Or the night after. Junmyeon sat in his classroom the bitter taste of longing in his throat as he watched the students fill out their exams neatly. Jongin’s seat in the back was empty as he ran his tongue over the roof of his mouth.

The brat . Suddenly getting so angry with him and trying to punish Junmyeon by missing school. Didn’t he see the only one he was punishing was himself? How long was he going to be angry? What did he expect?

Junmyeon  wanted him. But there was the obvious fact that what they were doing was illegal. He was his teacher for God’s sake. Jongin was  young and  foolish . Right now Jongin wanted him. In a few years when would the regret bubble up? 

But Junmyeon knew without a doubt Jongin would do anything to please him. He would tell him whatever he wanted to hear, he would do anything to make Junmyeon smile, and Jongin would save him from the wars in his own head. But what could he do for him?

Some people were meant to be and some weren’t.

 

“For a moment I feel I'm losing it

Throw my temper down and bury it

The earth will reach the sky

If you talk me out of my needs

And stitch me up at the seams

And I could lever my dreams”

 

Jongin on his apartment door smoking a cigarette when he got off work that way. It took every muscle in Junmyeon’s body to not turn the other way and run off. Because he couldn’t  handle it. Hurting Jongin seemed like an inevitable reality and who knew what was hiding in those hard brown eyes.

Junmyeon had thought brown eyes were boring, so mundane. But none were like Jongin’s. Soft yet determined, surrounded by thick lashes, and full of the unspoken affection Junmyeon knew he was coveting greedily.

He couldn’t look into those eyes without feeling like he was apart of the blame. Junmyeon moved forward, walking past him to open the door trying to ignore the presence that refused to be dismissed. Jongin grabbed his wrist, demanding his attention.

“Let me stay over.” Jongin muttered, smoke leaving his lips, and Junmyeon wrinkled his nose. The waft of alcohol and cigarettes hit him.

“Are you drunk Jongin?” He demanded.

Jongin offered him a cheeky smile Junmyeon wanted nothing more than to smack off. He took the other’s hand as he jiggled the door unlocked.  The fool. He pulled him inside clear now by Jongin’s stumbling he had too much to drink. He knew what would happen if he allowed Jongin in; what always happened. Nights of enjoyment and mornings of regret. But he knew he couldn’t leave him out there like this. He turned locking the door. 

“Remove your shoes and coat.” He said to the other turning around to find Jongin right here, pressed against him. Jongin’s eyes were unreadable as he pushed him firmly against the door. Suddenly, Junmyeon had the suspicious that Jongin wasn’t as drunk as he seemed. “J-Jongin.” He muttered quietly when the other brought his lips to Junmyeon’s. Jongin’s lips were always warm and always demanding. His soft petals pressed against Junmyeon’s with the right amount of pressure, his fingers digging into his hipbones. A breathless sigh escaped Junmyeon and Jongin swallowed it completely. Something about the kiss screamed  mine, mine, mine and it made Junmyeon nervous.

“I’ve decided..” Jongin made a long pause his breath ghosting down Junmyeon’s neck as the other rested his cheek against his own, “No matter what I am not letting you go. You can push me away, tell me no, or just beat me down… I will still be here. Because you’re scared, I am scared and god damn I cannot stop loving you.”

Junmyeon was about to move his lips to speak but the other pressed his lips against his again, silently telling him to shut the fuck up.

“Don’t tell me I am too young. That I am too foolish. That I can’t possibly know what and who I want.” Jongin muttered, “Instead tell me how you feel about me. That you care. That you only want me.” He said quietly, “I can be foolish, reckless and crazy but you still tolerate me. If anything I should question can you really love me?”

Junmyeon’s heart squeezed. “Jongin,” He breathed, “You’d be better off--”

“Not going to listen to it. Didn’t you hear me?” Jongin said, “I am not taking no as a answer.” His lips brushed against his again and Junmyeon sure he was dizzy on Jongin.

“Jongin you cannot be sure.”

“Sure, I can.” Jongin replied. “I know right now you’re the only thing I want. You’re all I ever wanted. I know you are scared to accept me. I understand but I am not going to let your fears consume you.”

“So I have no choice?” Junmyeon asked.

“I will do the thinking for the two of us.” He said with a small smile. “I won’t let you hurt yourself.” He pulled Junmyeon into a tight hug, pressing a kiss to his temple. “We’re all afraid of being alone Jun. But we’re more afraid of opening open. Don’t be. Just let me love you.”

Jongin just had a way with numbing your senses until you felt nothing but him, a way of crossing into the unknown for the sake of Junmyeon's heart. But no one could no more deny Jongin than deny thyself.

 


End file.
